


Among Friends

by Princess_Cutie9



Series: PC's Low Effort/Prompt Ideas [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, I got too invested in this, I hate that fact, Other, Thanks friend for making me write this, This Was a Dare, Why am I actually proud of this, im evil, instead it's Enemies -> friends, it was supposed to be Enemies -> Lovers, whump ending >:D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Cutie9/pseuds/Princess_Cutie9
Summary: You and Pink have a rocky relationship, to say the least.
Relationships: Reader & Pink (Among Us)
Series: PC's Low Effort/Prompt Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Among Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dare that me and my friend goldenrose are doing, and I have to write this. I’m so sad. Please know that this is not one of my regular fics :sob:

You start up your computer and  open up steam. Yesterday was your birthday and you finally  got the game you’ve been wanting for months: Among Us.  You wonder what kind of people you’ll meet, and if you’ll make any friends. 

You boot up the game  and find that you  have to choose a name. Your name wouldn’t work so maybe.... aha!  Kn ight of the Dark! Damnit, not enough characters. Dark Knight maybe? No, that’s Batman’s thing- damnit there’s not enough characters for that either. Dark Night will have to do.

You select “ Create Game ”. You’ve played the game on mobile a few times and Mirah HQ quickly became your favorite map.  You choose “Mirah HQ”, “2 Imposters”, and “10 players”. Once you’ve entered the room,  you go over to the settings. 

“Low discussion time... High vote time... 2 emergency meetings... confirm ejects on... visual tasks off... 5 tasks total... wait, no. Six? No,  5 works, but maybe only one long task? Yeah, that works. Now my character... Cyan works. The Fedora  hat ! I found you! Awesome, this is perfect.”

You start running around and wait until others start to join. 

First,  Narancia “Orange” joins. Then Tifa “Black” enters. Royal “Purple” drops in and immediately so does Flower “Pink” . Strawberry “Brown” comes in, quickly changing to Red.  Marble “Yellow” joins. Jest “Green” enters and goes to the  computer but walks away without changing  anything .  They then enter in chat:

“ Marble can I have yellow?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“**** You.”

Surprisingly, Jest decides to stay and  then DIO “Blue” joins. Immediatley, they take to chat.

“Mere mortal Marble, give me Yellow.”

“No.”

“You will give it to me now or else you were suffer at the hands of DIO.”

“No.”

“I AM DIO HOW DARE YOU SAY NO????”

“I have no idea who you are.”

“>:0”

“Ffs would you guys shut up and let Marble keep Yellow??? And FYI, nobody cares about a Time- stopping Vampire.”

“He can stop time?”

“Idiot.”

Pink had decided to enter chat to put a stop to this nonsense. You decide you like them.

You press “Start Game ” and the countdown timer goes down. Right before the game starts, Perry “Lime” joins and there are 10 players  ready to play on Mira. 

The rolls pop up and you are the imposter along with Lime.  The game starts and you immediately head to reactor. The kill cooldown is low, so if you can get a kill next to the vent, get to where lights are, turn off the lights, and kill someone there, there won’t be much the crewmates can do.

Right before you can leave decontamination, though, an emergency meeting is called by Pink.

“What?”

“What?”

“Where?”

“This was a meeting, not a body idiot.”

“Guys listen up.”

Pink finally speaks.

“It’s Cyan. I saw  the m vent to reactor.”

You’re appalled. You didn’t vent at all!

“I was inside Decon when meeting was called.”

“Yeah cause you vented” Orange says.

“It wasn’t me!”

Everyone votes and you are flung to the ground. Lime kills in front of an  on-security camera and you two lose.

“I DIDN’T EVEN VENT WHY THE **** DID YOU VOTE ME OF?????”

“Oh, I know, I just wanted to vote someone off early. Surprised it was right.”

“YOU *****!”

“Stop swearing  jeeze cyan, cool it.” Yellow steps in.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. This is my first game on computer and it’s already being ruined :/"

“Ah, understandable. Next time, let's not pull anything/vote on anything like that, ok?”

“Fiiiiiiiine....”

“Thanks yellow.”

“What’d I miss? I was  afk bc I had to take out the dog.” Black comes in.

“For a walk, Jimmy.” Lime says.

“EYYYYYY!  Asdf !” You reply.

“Asdf!”

“ Yooooo asdf gang!” Pink says. 

“Haha, yeah.”

“Asdf?” Black asks.

“I’ll get you a link next round!” Pink says.

Maybe... Maybe Pink isn’t so bad after all.

\---

You take that back once it reaches the 5 th round and pink has: Watched  you med bay scan and won't vouch for you in the emergency meeting, voted you every meeting, killed you right before upload was about to finish, ALL IN ONE ROUND, and other annoying things like kill you every round she’s imposter  and finds  any and all ways to blame you for a kill.

You’re in the spaceship again... all fed up with her antics. 

“Pink, please let me play.”

“Why? It’s so much fun annoying you.”   


“Pink, that’s not nice.” Red speaks up.

“What? It’s true!”

“I... I think I’m  gonna go. You all got my friend requests?”

“friend  requests ...?”

“We did.”

“Yes.”

“Yup.”

“You know it!”

“ Definitely !”

“ Mhm .”

“Yes.”

“Yeas.”

“Good. It was nice playing with y’all.”

You leave the game and start up a new one. Same set up, same everything. Meanwhile, back in the old chat :

“ I.... did bad, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did Pink.” After sending that message, Yellow left.

“Be nicer next time, won’t you?” Green says. They leave.

Soon, everyone else leaves and Pink is all alone.

You check your inbox and see that everyone from the last game –besides pink- has requested to join your game. You let them in and set the game to public to  let one more person in. The color is pink, but the name isn’t “Flower”, so it’s all good. 

“Dark Night?”

“Yes?”

“Have we played together before?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh, ok.”

You start the game up. That was a little weird, but nothing too unusual. 

You head to med bay and start scanning. In the middle of the scan, pink comes up and watches.  Immediately , you are reminded of the time  _ she _ watched you scan and didn’t vouch. You shake the thought though, this isn’t  _ her _ .

You get off the scanner and she  starts to scan. It’s then when you realize that animations are indeed  _ off. _ You don’t know why, but you feel as if you can trust her. 

She gets off the scanner and you both head around doing tasks. Even when lights turn off, you two stick together like  cherries and pie . There is no separating you, and when you come across a dead body,  she vouches for you and you vouch for her.

The next few games are  really fun . Pink gets imposter and decides to vent right in front of you. For the  lols , you don’t report it and you stick together. You guys even get imposter together once. It’s all a blast. A  much-improved day because of this improved Pink.

Everyone is in the airship talking about yours and Pink’s epic imposter team when Pink decides to say something.

“Guys... I have a confession.”

“What is it?” Purple asks.

“Something up?” You wonder what it could be.

“Im...”

There’s a pause.

“Flower from the last lobby. I don’t know how I rejoined this same group but... I’m sorry Night. Could you forgive me?”

You’re appalled.  _ She  _ is  _ Flower _ ???? No way.

“You are?” Black asks.

“ Mhm . I wanted to apologize to Cyan.”

“I... don’t know what to say. You were terrible to me last session but this session....”

Nobody says anything.

“Yeah, I forgive you.”

“ Thank you. Let me send you a friend request real quick.”

“Ok!” 

Right before anything pops into your notification box though, Pink leaves the game. She must’ve gotten disconnected.

“Pink?”

“Cyan...”

“Pink?????”

“Cyan please-”

“NOOOO PIIIINK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”

You never saw her again. You never changed your name in hopes she would recognize you, but you never got a friend request from her. She now resides as a memory in your mind for the  rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t an account/friend request system in Among Us yet, but I like whump.


End file.
